Benjamin
Variations include Ben. The Walking Dead Benjamin was a young man and a survivor of the zombie apocalypse. As a teenager, his father and he became members of a community known as the Kingdom. Benjamin's father died, but Benjamin continued to work with the community. He wanted to train himself to be a fighter so he could help defend the Kingdom against attacks from both walkers and the Saviors. A new member to the Kingdom, Morgan Jones, helped teach him combat moves. Benjamin also had a chance encounter with Carol Peletier in the woods, who told him he needed to improve his movement techniques as she could hear him from a mile away. Benjamin also encouraged King Ezekiel to aid Rick Grimes and the people of Alexandria in a pending war with the Saviors. During a supply meeting with Gavin and the Saviors where they are to deliver twelve melons, Richard secretly sabotages the meeting by hiding one of the melons under a bucket on the street and lining up a blockade of shopping carts to make them late for the meeting. Gavin notices the supply is short and demands the melon while also requesting someone to be shot. Richard begs to be shot as part of the plan to sacrifice himself to start the war between the Saviors and Alexandria/Hilltop/Kingdom but Jared instead shoots Benjamin in the thigh as he bleeds out. Benjamin later dies while on the table at Carol's cottage. Benjamin's death has a huge impact on Morgan, who strangles Richard to death in front of the Saviors and the Kingdom members in revenge and causes him to abandon his "all life is precious" ideologies because he wants to kill the Saviors. During the eight season, Benjamin's death deeply affects his younger brother, Henry, who is determined to find his killer. Appearances # Walking Dead: The Well # Walking Dead: Rock in the Road # Walking Dead: New Best Friends # Walking Dead: Bury Me Here Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 characters Category:Walking Dead/Season 7 casualties Category:2017 character deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death Other characters * Ben - A central character from the Night of the Living Dead films. * Ben - Central character from Hatchet. * Ben - A supporting character from ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * Ben Collins - A minor character from the "Wendigo" episode of Supernatural. * Ben Faraday - A supporting character from "The Thirteenth Reunion" episode of Hammer House of Horror. * Ben Harmon - One of the main characters from American Horror Story. * Ben Healy - Supporting character from American Gothic. * Ben McAllister - A minor character from The Gates. * Ben Meeker - A sheriff from Halloween 4 and Halloween 5. * Ben Stokes - Character from the original Dark Shadows television series. * Ben Tramer - A character from Halloween II (1981). * Benjamin - The "no!" boy from An American Werewolf in London. * Benjamin - An antagonist featured on Jekyll. * Benjamin Cox - A minor character from the Hellblazer comic series. Actors * Ben Chapman - Played the original Gill Man for the on-land scenes from Creature from the Black Lagoon. * Ben Cross - Played Barnabas Collins in the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series. * Ben Feldman - Actor from the remake of Friday the 13th. * Ben Fransham - Actor from The Ferryman and 30 Days of Night. * Ben Foster - Actor from 30 Days of Night. Production Crew * Ben Browning - Producer on Masters of Horror and Fear Itself. * Ben Ketai - Director of 30 Days of Night: Dark Days. * Ben Templesmith - Illustrator on the 30 Days of Night comic book franchise. * Ben Wright - Played a werewolf in Dog Soldiers. * Benjamin Melniker - Producer on the Swamp Thing film and television franchise. * Benjamin Ruffner - Writer on Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. * Benjamin Weissman - Producer and editor on Nick Knight. Other * Ben - 1972 sequel to Willard. Category:Deceased Characters Category:2017 deaths Category:Characters who are shot to death Category:Characters who bleed to death